This invention relates generally to furniture construction, and more specifically concerns modular joint structures enabling rapid and efficient assembly of furniture elements.
In the recent past, a substantial and growing need has developed for sturdy, moderately priced furniture, capable of assembly by the user or purchaser. Such furniture should furthermore be attractive and be capable of assembly with few or no tools. While efforts have been made to meet this need, no furniture elements of which I am aware incorporate the unusually advantageous construction, modes of assembly and results as are now afforded by the present invention.